


厕所秘话

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Some silly humour
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: 六处下午茶联合会会长给我们讲述了一个惊人的故事。“一个关系和我关系不错的同事说他在厕所里看见了求男友的留言，有人写了电话号码，后来我们发现那是六处长家的电话号码，我们六处的人都怒不可遏，把那个号码抹掉换上了局长的电话号码。这之后不久瑙约克斯就被发配东线，海德里希的副官很惊讶，你们六处的人居然不知道那天晚上就是你们处长接的电话，虽然声音沙哑，听上去很疲倦，然后电话被突然挂断了。都是瑙约克斯自找的！”
Kudos: 5





	厕所秘话

RSHA乃是利维坦式的造物，这点毋庸置疑。这披着黑皮的巨怪默不作声地吞噬了无数或有罪或无辜之人的生命，一天没有足够的鲜血它就会生锈。后世学者早已给出了各种角度各种层次的批判，此处暂且按下不表。让我们把视线转向这头巨怪的腹部，其最隐秘最肮脏也是最为耐人寻味之处。

前RSHA六处高层瓦尔特•哈根（假名）对英国记者坦言：“尽管我长期驻扎于位于布达佩斯的六处东南欧总办事处，但我还是相当乐意奉诏回京的……我在柏林有许多老朋友……总局除了臭名昭著的地下室和各式野兽巢穴，还是个不错的地方，装修风格豪华舒适，确实能够激发工作效率，最有趣的地方莫过于厕所，墙上、隔板上满是字迹……”

前经济部官员兼职六处工作人员的佩塔（昵称）在瑞士海关的审问下吐露，他曾不止一次的惊讶于这个旨在维持帝国秩序的部门内部的无序性。“……常常可以看到嘲讽党内高官的留言，越是刻薄越是有人在下面叫好，当然，没人敢说老家伙（笔者注：指希特勒）的不好，大家都心照不宣……我记得有一篇触犯175条的色情小说在三楼最东边那个厕所的第二个隔间左手边的隔板上连载……令正派人士难以忍受的低俗淫秽，然而有不少人留言叫好，催促更新，甚至提出了想看的……花样……”

“是的，总是有很多痔疮患者，尤其是在那篇小说连载期间，他们为了及时看到最新的连载甚至都拒绝了我开假条的好意。有一次局长和我认真严肃地谈了谈关于局里是否盛行前列腺炎的问题，我讲三楼最东边那个厕所的第二个隔间左手边的隔板上的连载坦言相告，不久他似乎也表现出某种前列腺炎的症状了。有一次他告诉我他想找到那个作者让他去担任《黑色兵团》主笔。”

“我们有一套内部通用的绰号，用来指代各处领导人……有一次我在墙上看见一句话，因为是红笔写的，我一眼就看见了，毒蜘蛛又害老子通宵加班，下面跟着一堆牢骚。这件事后来相当富有戏剧性，有人用蓝笔圈出了毒蜘蛛这个词，问是谁，很明显这是毒蜘蛛本人的字迹，不出一天便有人用红笔回复说就是局长本人。你可以想象整个楼层都能听到金发野兽的咆哮，不得已，为了大家的耳朵着想可怜的副官只能去请六处长。然而在六处长走进办公室后咆哮声甚至更加刺耳了，我们大家都很为他的命运担心，开始责怪起那个副官来。我们听到摔文件的声音，之后六处长脸色苍白衣冠不整地出来了，显然是没有得到允许径自离开的。他站在门口整理仪表，然后若无其事地和副官交待了一些注意事项就回到自己的办公室去了。”哈根先生向记者讲述了这个难以置信的故事——我们只能称之为故事而不是别的什么。“我想海德里希是想借此向众人宣布，舒伦堡将再也得不到他的宠爱。” 

然而这次哈根先生的判断也许错了。

六处下午茶联合会会长给我们讲述了一个惊人的故事。“一个关系和我关系不错的同事说他在厕所里看见了求男友的留言，有人写了电话号码，后来我们发现那是六处长家的电话号码，我们六处的人都怒不可遏，把那个号码抹掉换上了局长的电话号码。这之后不久瑙约克斯就被发配东线，海德里希的副官很惊讶，你们六处的人居然不知道那天晚上就是你们处长接的电话，虽然声音沙哑，听上去很疲倦，然后电话被突然挂断了。都是瑙约克斯自找的！” 

事实上走进当时的厕所就如打开新发行的《黑色兵团》。可怜的六处长总是成为桃色新闻的主角。据瑞士驻柏林武官所说，舒伦堡将军是个正直无私、通情达理的人，私生活检点作风正派，除了工作别无所求。六处下午茶联合会会长表示，此种无端攻讦乃是他穷凶极恶的政敌们的阴谋。“他们说……他是踩着海德里希的床上位的，后来又叫他希姆莱的宠儿，更有甚者说他是希姆莱的宠物。简直可笑！”

资深六处工作人员波兰军官K饶有趣味地给记者讲述了一段故事。“那时六处的技术部正在低谷期，他们没能破解波兰人的‘牙膏阴谋’（笔者注：把微型胶片藏在牙膏管中）大失颜面，急于寻找一个机会向处长证明自己。于是他们在盖世太保经常出没的厕所安装了微型摄像机，效果非常好，再结合笔迹专家的鉴定我们很快确认了始作俑者。可惜后来四处的技术部发现后捣毁了我们的小玩意儿，不过已经足够我们和四处好好干一架。有段时间我们要仔细检查一遍厕所的角角落落才敢解决生理问题。”

RSHA首席法医埃里希•施拉赫特医生坦言，有一次他接待了一位特殊的病人，正是谣言的令一主角希姆莱本人，他在厕所里看见那些污言秽语气晕了。作为补救措施，海德里希不情不愿地下令清洗粉刷所有厕所，所需费用从每个人的工资里出，每人百分之五。

可惜这种行动只是为新的谣言腾地方。有人在墙上曝光了恩斯特•罗姆当年写给海德里希的情书，海德里希暴跳如雷，下令所有人扣本月工资的百分之十，厕所门口有勤务站岗搜身查看是否携带涂写工具。

这项措施很快形同虚设，前四处工作人员舒尔茨（假名）得意地说：“我们采用车轮战术轮流进入厕所，很快把勤务不堪重负主动递交了辞呈。后来就不了了之了。”

厕所也不仅仅只有粗俗不堪的污言秽语，有时候技术部留下了不少演算式、化学方程式，那些农民脆弱的自尊心受到了伤害，纷纷斥责其为卖弄学问、惺惺作态。要知道，RSHA的高级知识分子（大学生，博士，教授）比例将近百分之四十，当时大学生仅占总人口的个位数。知识分子理性派和农民之流一向关系紧张，他们在墙上留下哥特体的拉丁文极尽嘲讽之能事，最后甚至演变为各国语言荟萃。你能在墙上找到欧洲任何一种语言，法语英语西班牙语意大利语波兰语捷克语丹麦语荷兰语，甚至也能看到亚洲的语言，日语中文俄语，RSHA从不缺少语言专家。摩斯码和各式密码更是小儿科。

一场德国式的部门混战在所难免。佩塔嘲笑道：“我不常来总部，然而却在墙上看见一句话说，六处那些穿花袜子的娘娘腔都应该滚去抱舒伦堡的小短腿，那天我碰巧穿了一双菱形格子的袜子。我有什么办法呢？只能拿出随身的签字笔还击。完全没必要容忍这群下流的土匪。”然而他不愿意透露他的留言内容。

“我十分感谢五处的工作人员，我们一向相处和谐，有着兄弟般的深厚情谊。他们几乎在墙上写了一篇气势恢宏的驳论文。”六处下午茶联合会会长流露出怀念的神情。

“我一向讨厌三处长，他是知识分子中的嗜血败类，丢了我们的脸。”施拉赫特医生曾是RSHA最年轻的医学博士。

很快另一篇驳论文诞生了，洋洋洒洒，充满了斯宾格勒式的历史预言意味和戈培尔式的无理取闹，恶毒地诅咒了五处和六处终将没落。

一直默默无闻的七处爆发了，他们拿出了压箱底的档案，把满含三处四处丑闻的复印件糊满了所有厕所。你们可以想象三处和四处的工作人员如何手忙脚乱地毁尸灭迹。

最后一处和二处不得不试图息事宁人，然而所有处都攻击一处是海德里希的怯懦走狗，二处是恨不得被马克活埋的葛朗台。 

“我们都找到了我们的共同之处，我们都讨厌海德里希，我们永远缺少经费。皆大欢喜。”至少舒尔茨对这个结果很满意。 

在被问到海德里希为何对厕所文化缺乏他一贯强有力的管控时，六处下午茶联合会会长一语道破天机：“公务员难道不是人吗？我们需要宣泄，我们需要放松。比起一天二十四小时泡在厕所里，倒是一天二十三小时都被拴在办公桌上赶报告看档案的可能性更大。”

自由记者A.B&D.C联合主笔


End file.
